


College AU

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony Stark, future entrepreneur, going to college to take his degree and meets the boy next door James Barnes, who’s majoring in English literature, a college au where two people became friends, self discovery, do what teens do, get drunks from party, heartbreaks and alot of teen drama. Will the boys ever fall in love with each other or maybe a third party.Ps. Am bad at summary





	College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly i was inspired by a new friend on Instagram and her post triggered my writing senses, so here things go for me.

Tony sat at the picnic table, basking the afternoon sun, he taps his foot to the rhythm of his music, drumming his pens on his notebook, he waits as his laptop finally loads, he has a stack of papers near him and his textbook opened on his other side, the weather was perfect to work outside, he threads his fingers in his messy hair, he looks around watching young couples walking around, group of friends sitting under the tree gossiping about stuff, teachers taking a stroll after lunch break or going to class, some football player flirting with the cheerleaders, kids walking in groups. College life feels great, other than the fact there were paperworks everyday, submission dates to finish up, test to studies and even extra curriculum to do, lucky him robotics clubs meeting are mostly fridays. As his laptop finally loads, he starts typing his essay, something got to do with his mechanical engineering course, even if the paper was due in 2 weeks, no harm starting it now. As he was lazily typing away, a stranger stood next to him, hovering near him, casting a shadow on his notebook, Tony removes his earpods and looked up, god was he surprised, James Barnes stood near him, with his charming smile and hair sleeked back, wearing a black tanktop with a red flannel tied around his defined waist, ripped jeans and black converse, “ pardon me?” Tony asked, “ i was asking if i could sit here, like could we share the space since most tables are occupied and the weather is perfect to be outside, i promise not to disturb you.” James said as he points to the seat opposite of Tony, “ hey sure thing, you can sit if you want.” Tony gestures to the seat opposite of him, “Thanks.” James replies as he places his books down and took out his laptop to start on his own essay. “ you can go ahead and continue your work, and your music, I’ll be okay with it.” James replies as he finally settles his things and starts on his own essay. Tony just nods and puts in his earpods and continues to type his essay, he moved his head to the rhythm to his music and sometimes steal glances at James, James looks good with the sun shinning on him, it wasn’t really a warm day, as he watch James plugs in his own headphones and bops his head to his music, wondering what kind of genre does he listens to, sometimes both boys will look up and catch each other looking, smiling softly to each other. 3 hrs goes by with Tony’s laptop almost dying, he finally finish his paper, 5 page should be enough for his professor. As Tony saves his essay and looks up, only to find James looking at him and smiling, “ Is there something on my face?” Tony asked as he removes his earpods, looking at James. “ nah, i like to see you work, not wanting to sounds like a creep though, you’ve worked hard.” James replied, offering him a small smile. “ Thank You i guess, you look pretty cute too working on your essay and biting your pens, i wonder how delicious it is.” Tony replies, earning a chuckle from James, “ since you’ve worked hard, how about i treat you to a drink? You sat here nearly 3 hrs, clearly you need a drink.” James said, as grabs his wallet and got up from his seat, “ Hey it’s okay, i can get my own drinks later on.” Tony replies as he tried to make James sits again, only for the boy to just shrugs it off and walks to the cafe nearby, “ What you want?” James shouts, “ Surprise me!” Tony replies, shrugging his shoulders, only for James to smile at him.

 

20mins later, after Tony packs his books and things and sat there playing with his phone, texting his roommate that he will be back soon for dinner, James came back with two cup of coffee and some sandwiches , “ Here you go, Black coffee and something light before dinner.” James said as he places the drinks and sandwiches on the table, Tony just grabs the coffee and sips it, moaning slightly as the coffee filled his stomach, he mutters a thanks and ate his sandwich, both made small conversation about what course they were taking, which surprises Tony that James was in his Math and Science classes while he was majoring mostly in English while Tony was majoring in Mechanical Engineering. And he found out James preferred to be called Bucky, a childhood name, they spend the next hour making small conversation, as James packs his stuff and ready to go, “ will it be rude to ask such a cute student for their number? I really enjoyed spending time with you, maybe we could do this some times again?” James asked as he looks nervously to Tony. “ Sure thing, I don’t mind giving a handsome student my number.” Tony teased, James just passed his phone over to Tony, so Tony keyed in and saved his contacts. “Just text me later alright.” Tony said as he passes it back to James, “Sure thing, i got to go, see you next time, it’s nice to spend time with you Tony, Take care, see you around.” James said as he picks his bag up to leave, “ See you soon Bucky!” Tony replied as he watches James walks away, giving him a little wave when the boy turns around and smiles at him. What an interesting day for Tony, who knew a day under the sun could lead him to getting the most good looking student’s number. Tony grabs his things and off he went back to his dorm where he knows Rhodey is waiting for him.


End file.
